Fighter
Fighters are common in nearly every part of the world and though they are sometimes overlooked due to their widespread nature. They all share an unparalleled mastery with weapons and armor, and a thorough knowledge of the skills of combat. And they are well acquainted with death, both meting it out and staring it defiantly in the face. Basic Profiencies * Armor: Light, Medium, Heavy, Shield * Weapon: Simple, Martial * Skills: Choose two from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival * Tool: None Equipment and Wealth Fighter start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a martial weapon and shield or (b) two martial weapons * (a) a longbow and 20 arrows or (b) a light crossbow and 20 bolts * a backpack has 50 ft. of hempen rope strapped to the side of it, a hammer, 10 pitons, a mess kit, a tinderbox, 5 torches, 5 days of rations, and a waterskin Alternatively, you can start with 5d4 × 10 gold pieces. You decide how your character came by this starting equipment or wealth. It might have been an inheritance, or goods that the character purchased or stole during his or her upbringing. Feature Fighting Style You adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Second Wind You have a limited well of stamina that you can draw on to protect yourself from harm. On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge Starting at 2nd level, you can push yourself beyond your normal limits for a moment. On your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Danger Sense At 2nd level, you gain an uncanny sense of when things nearby aren’t as they should be, giving you an edge when you dodge away from danger. You have advantage on DEX saving throws against effects that you can see, such as traps and spells. To gain this benefit, you can’t be blinded, deafened, or incapacitated. Martial Archetype At 3rd level, you choose an archetype that you strive to emulate in your combat styles and techniques. The archetype you choose grants you features at 3rd level and again at 7th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Archetype Different fighters choose different approaches to perfecting their fighting prowess. The martial archetype you choose to emulate reflects your approach. Champion Champion focuses on the development of mortal physical power honed to deadly perfection. They combine rigorous training with physical excellence to deal devastating blows and sustaining themselves for great lengths of time in combat. Improved Critical Beginning when you choose this archetype at 3rd level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20 (crits range increased by 1). Remarkable Athlete Starting at 7th level, you can add half your proficiency bonus (round up) to any STR, DEX, or CON check you make that doesn’t already use your proficiency bonus. In addition, when you make a running long jump, the distance you can cover increases by a number of feet equal to your STR modifier. Additional Fighting Style At 10th level, you can choose a second option from the Fighting Style class feature. Superior Critical Starting at 15th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18–20 (crits range increased by 2). Survivor At 18th level, you attain the pinnacle of resilience in battle. At the start of each of your turns, you regain HP equal to 5 + your CON modifier if you have no more than half of your HP left. You don’t gain this benefit if you have 0 HP.Category:Class